


alive again

by isthepartyover



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: All the cuddles, Cuddles, Gen, guys i need physical affection like air i can only think about how lup would feel, kravitz is also there briefly, lup loves to surprise her bro, sibling feelings abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: [...]it’s like a physical ache not to touch and feel.Late-night affection between siblings





	alive again

It’s the dead of night when Lup arrives at her brother’s home, and she doesn’t feel the slightest bit guilty.

In fact, she’s absolutely thrilled as she unlocks the door with a tap of her want, stowing it and opening the door as quietly as she could, navigating her way through the small, cluttered space and into Taako’s room.

Kravitz looks up from the book he was reading as she enters, studying her a long, long moment before he smiles, shutting his book and extracting himself from Taako’s arms, careful and silent.

He makes his way over to her and opens his arms, and Lup lets out a breathless giggle before hugging her friend fiercely.

“This is the last exception.” Kravitz hums, and Lup has to fight to keep her laughter in.

“If you say so, boss.” She teases, beaming.

Kravitz rolls his eyes and then studies her again, his smile soft, and Lup can practically hear him saying, “ _You look so alike_.”

But instead of speaking, he simply squeezes her again, and steps back, nodding at Lup before exiting the door behind her, a soft, muffled tearing letting her know that he was gone.

It takes no time at all to cross over to the spot where Kravitz had been laying, no time at all to be able to see the way Taako was still curled around empty, inviting space, almost as if he had been waiting for her.

Lup watches for a moment, habitually standing vigil as she had in the previous months, taking in his furrowed brow and the practical fortress of blankets he was tangled in, soft mumbling noises punctuating his breathing, and it’s like a physical ache not to touch and feel.

It’s with a small jolt that she remembers that she  _can_  do so, and Lup practically jumps onto Taako, the grin back once more as she worms her way into his cocoon, something soft and warm and so, so pleased unfurling in her chest when he nuzzles into her, not even waking as she curls around him as well, the familiarity and safety of it making tears prick her eyes as she feels every bone and muscle and synapse in her that had been so, so tense and frayed all this time (Barry had helped and soothed some, but nothing,  _nothing_ could beat this) relax and calm in her twin’s embrace.

And finally,  _finally_ , after a whole decade and change imprisoned and incorporeal, Lup sleeps.

***

She wakes to laughter, wet and bubbly as arms squeeze her and she feels so, so at peace and happy as she opens her eyes to see Taako beaming at her.

“You  _jerk_.” He tells her fondly, tucking his head into her neck. “God, I’ve missed this. Missed you.”

“Same here.” She hums, squeezing her brother back.

“I hope you know you’re not leaving anytime soon.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> please come talk to me at flipwizardmcgay.tumblr.com i love to cry about assorted things


End file.
